


Surfacing

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He could not help but wonder what his future might hold.





	Surfacing

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Surface" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Alone in the dark of late watch, Aragorn would sometimes daydream, wandering through landscapes unfamiliar. He would never dream of his future, for all that it was uncertain--that way lay madness, to dream of what he could never have. But he could dream of his past, of a past he'd never known, remember both joy and sorrow, and wonder what if--that was harmless enough.

Lately, when he surfaced from his reverie, full of more questions than answers, he had found himself the subject of Boromir's gaze. And he could not help but wonder what his future might hold.


End file.
